paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of Skyerella
This is a 'collab' between 'Derekthetrackingpup ''& ''ZumaDivesIn.!!!!!!' [http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:ZumaDivesIn User:ZumaDivesIn] [http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Derekthetrackingpup User:Derekthetrackingpup] * Narrator (ZumaDivesIn or Derekthetrackingpup) * Skye as Skyerella * Chase as Prince Chase * Ryder as Coachman * Zuma as Coachpup'' (Still a Coachman,but you get what we mean)'' * Marshall as ??? * Everest as ??? * Rocky as Evil StepBrother * Rubble as Evil StepBrother * Katie as Evil StepOwner * More character's to be added soon. '' ''A'' magical story that is based on ''Cinderella but this story will have some twist's. ''This story will be a ''Chase X Skye story. And this story has'' several'' ''Narrator - Character conversation scenes.'' WARNING This story has the following:':' Kissing',Hurt/Comfort,Drama,Romance.'' In a place called Adventure Kingdom.There lived a young pup named Skye. She lived with her Evil StepOwner and Evil StepBrothers. Prince Chase was having a royal ball at the castle but Skye can't go. ''((This part will be a surprise!!)')'' Will Prince Chase & Skyerella be together ? In a place called Adventure Kingdom.There lived a young pup named Skye.She lived with her Evil StepOwner and Evil StepBrothers. Wondering why we called them Evil? Because they treat Skye like a servant/maid. One day Skye was Cooking their Lunch. Narrator/ZDI:'' '' Skye! Skye: Yes Narrator sir? Narrator/ZDI: What are you cooking? Skye: Oh I'm cooking ??? .((''What food do you want her to cook? Tell us through the comments below.))'' Narrator/ZDI: That sound's delicious. Then the Evil StepOwner arrived. '' Katie: Skye is lunch ready? Skye: It will be ready soon. Katie: Soon I want it now. Skye: But it's not ready yet. Katie: I don't care just hurry it up. Skye: Okay (in a sad voice.)'' The Evil StepOwner walked out of the kitchen. Narrator/ZDI: She's so mean to you. Skye: I know and by the way where's the other narrator? Narrator/ZDI: He will be here soon. Now let's go back to the story. Skye: Okay. So Skye cooked their lunch.''15 minutes later ''she served it to her Evil StepBrother's and to her Evil StepOwner. '' Katie: Finally,What took you so long?!! Skye: Sorry,I had to wait for it to cook. Katie: That's not an excuse.Now eat up. ''They all ate their dinner and they finish ''30 minutes later. Katie: Skye wash the dishes now. Skye: Okay *in a sad voice* ''She went back to the kitchen with the dishes and she started to wash them. Narrator/ZDI: What a mean lady. Skye: I know and the worse is about to come. Narrator/ZDI: Oh i know She will ask you to. Katie: Skye Clean up the furnace. Skye: Okay after i wash the dishes. Narrator/ZDI: Skye can you answer a question. Skye: What's your question? Narrator/ZDI: What happen's if you say No to her? Skye: Sorry but i'm not gonna answer that question. What she does to me is to painful & embarrassing to talk about.But i'm sure that you know well your the narrator after all. Narrator/ZDI: Oh i forgot about that Sorry now we better get back to the story. S''o Skye finished washing the dishes. And she went to clean the furnace.'' WORK IN PROGRESS! Note's & Poll's From ZumaDivesIn What do you want most? Romance Comedy Violence Drama All of the above Other (Tell us through the comment's below) Should we add Character's from cinderella ? Yes (Tell us who through the comment's below) No Maybe If your wondering on how Skye was cooking please ask us so we can explain it to you. For More Stories go to : ZumaDivesIn's Story Idea's Please'' Do Not Edit'' without our permission! ((Edited/Updated Last: March 8,2015)) Note's From Derekthetrackingpup Like ZumaDivesIn said, '''Please Do Not Edit '''without our permission Category:FanonCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon PagesCategory:PAW Patrol MoviesCategory:CrossoversCategory:Disney crossoversCategory:Story by ZumaDivesInCategory:Derekthetracking/ZumaDivesIn collabCategory:EpisodesCategory:EpisodeCategory:All Paws On Deck EpisodesCategory:Episodes focusing on SkyeCategory:Love StoriesCategory:Love storiesCategory:PartsCategory:A Special StoryCategory:StoryCategory:ChaseXSkyeCategory:Romance